


The Bottom Line - Crux

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Technically pre-relationship - Freeform, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Newly returned from the Source, all E'andhris wants is to spend some time with his new old friend.Definition of crux1: a puzzling or difficult problem : an unsolved question2: an essential point requiring resolution or resolving an outcome3: a main or central feature (as of an argument)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Kudos: 15





	The Bottom Line - Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I write for ffxiv now, I guess! I've been looking for an excuse to start writing fic for this game ever since I started Shadowbringers late last month, and I just found out about ffxivwrite2020 so I'm considering that the sign I needed to start lmao. I'm 10 days late to the party, and I'm not sure how many of these I'll do in the end, but I've got ideas for at least some of them already and I just need to post this before I start second guessing. 
> 
> This fic takes place right after 5.0 when the WoL returns from catching up with Krile and Tataru.

"I will arrange for a boat to carry us there," the Exarch said, locking eyes with the Warrior of Darkness with a soft smile. E'andhris barely registered Urianger speaking after that, despite canting an ear in the elezen's direction. Something about white auracite, Nu Mou, and vessels. 

The Exarch agreed with whatever Urianger had suggested, and E’andhris’ ear swiveled back to rejoin the rest of his senses that were still focused wholly on the smaller man. “Then I would ask the rest of you to meet me in Sullen. And...do be prepared for a warm reception,” he grinned, that soft look turning to pure mischief. 

E'andhris felt his heart alight at that expression, so alike the looks G’raha would give him just before leading him headlong into trouble during the expedition into the Crystal Tower those years ago. A challenge, at its core, and one that he had every intention of grabbing with both hands. "I'll come with you," he heard himself offer up before his mind caught up with his mouth. Red eyes met a mismatched blue and brown once more, widened in surprise. 

"Oh! Y-yes, your company would be most welcome, E’andhris,” the Exarch finally replied after a moment long enough for the rest of the Scions to regard them with raised eyebrows. Or furrowed, in Alisaie’s case. 

“Run along now, you two. We’ll be along shortly,” Y’shtola broke in with a laugh, placing a steadying hand on the girl’s shoulder. Her knowing smile burned a bull’s-eye straight through to E’andhris’ rabbiting heart and he pivoted hard to beat a hasty retreat alongside G’raha before his embarrassment could show on his face. 

The two miqo’te traversed through the Crystarium in silence, though E’andhris could feel the weight of vermillion eyes on him. He was saved by the denizens of the city who stopped to wave as they passed by, though none were bold enough to approach them - assuredly assuming that if the Crystal Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness were traveling anywhere together that it was for Important Business. E’andhris supposed that was true, making sure to greet them all with a broad smile all the same.

As soon as they crossed through the Exarch Gate, E’andhris let his hand slip into G’raha’s and felt the smaller miqo’te’s breath leave him in a soft exhale. “Hah. So this was an excuse to be alone, was it?”  
The white mage laughed warmly, tightening his hold on G’raha’s hand, before admitting, “I never did have Thancred’s knack for subterfuge.” He leaned over to nuzzle against one of G’raha’s ears, letting a purr escape from his chest. The Exarch allowed himself to lean into the affectionate gesture with a pleased sigh.

“How fortunate for me,” the Exarch teased, lacing their fingers together. “I had resigned myself to being in your illustrious presence only under the watchful eyes of our friends.”

“You can say Alisaie, it’s alright,” E’andhris joked, giving an easy grin. “She can’t hear us now. At least, hopefully.” That made G’raha laugh, and E’andhris felt the sound take root within his chest. “Though, she is right, you know - you don’t get to die unless I say so.”

G’raha quieted at that, bowing his head low. “I...apologize. As I said before, I realize the great lengths you went through for my own sake. I have no intention of undoing your hard work.” His eyes raised to meet E’andhris’, pained but resolute. “That being said, I will give my everything to see our friends home safely.”

“Here’s the bottom line, G’raha,” E’andhris began, pulling G’raha to a stop. He crowded into his space, leaning down and in until their noses nigh touched. The Exarch took a reflexive step back, his face heating at the Warrior’s proximity. “We have a very strict ‘no noble sacrifices’ policy in the Scions.”

“But-”

Whatever stubborn rebuttal G’raha was about to utter was lost to E’andhris’ firm kiss. Warm, chapped, full lips went pliant against his, and the white mage felt his very essence sing in bliss. He slowly withdrew from the kiss, giving a soft laugh as he pressed his forehead against with G’raha’s in a soft nuzzle. “Come on, oh great Crystal Exarch, we have a boat to secure.”

G’raha followed eagerly, as he always had and always would.


End file.
